Illusion
by CrystalAgreste
Summary: "NOOOOO" Chat jumped in front of Ladybug and got hit by the light. "Chat no! Not again!"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello everybody! This is my first story in this fanfiction. I hope you enjoy. **

"No… no no no NO NO NO NO! ADRIEN! No! leave me and go save him Chat! Chat! Go save him!" Ladybug screamed

"M'lady that's an illusion. Adrien is safe and I know he is. Listen to me! Listen he's safe Adrien is safe" Chat noir said to his lady. They were in the middle of fighting Volpina and Volpina had sent an illusion of Adrien falling off the Eiffel tower

"No... no... Adrien…. Adrien I'm sorry...so sorry I made a mistake and now I've paid for it…. Adrien… Adrien" Ladybug whispered to herself. Chat Noir tries to comfort his lady, but she shrugs him off and walks to another part of the Eiffel tower. Chat runs off after her to make sure she doesn't become an akuma. As he walks around the corner, he sees ladybug sitting on the edge of the tower rocking herself and whispering to herself about how sorry she was.

"M'lady… Adrien isn't dead…" he started. By this time Ladybug had started to transform back to her civilian form. Now Marinette was standing where Ladybug was, and Adrien could not believe his eyes. His princess and his lady were the same person! If only she knew that he was Adrien that chat noir was the one she loved.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT! WE BOTH SAW HIM FALL OFF THE TOWER. HES GONE AND I... I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO SAVE HIM!" Marinette had fallen to her knees from this pain she was going through. Chat Noir knew that he needed to show her who he was, and he knew it was the only way to help her from drowning in her pit of sorrow.

**A/N Thanks. sorry its short. Next chapter. What Happens next? will Chat Noir show Marinette who he is? **

**Jam ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Marinette… Princess… M'lady please look at me I know that Adrien is safe because, Plagg claws in, I'm right here."

"No! you are an illusion! You aren't Adrien I saw him fall! He died! Stop TORMENTING ME, Volpina! Leave me alone!" Marinette wouldn't believe that Chat Noir was Adrien, she couldn't believe. Adrien helped her up and brought her away from the edge of the tower.

"Princess I am no illusion, because would an illusion created by Volpina do this?" He leaned in and kissed her. Her lips were so soft, and she tasted so much like strawberries. Marinette pulled away and realised that it was indeed Adrien as why would Lila send an illusion of Adrien and then have that illusion kiss her? Lila hated Marinette!

"Adrien it really is you! I thought you had died! I saw you fall!"

"No princess I didn't fall I've been by your side this entire time."

"Oh Adrien! I'm so sorry! I've been rejecting you this entire time! And all this time I've been loving you and you have been loving me back! Oh Adrien!" Marinette pulled Adrien down and kissed him again. They broke apart and started to walk down the tower.

**A/N Hey guys! so ive decided ill update every week woth two chapters each week. ill probably update on a Tuesday and a Thursday**

**ok so jam you later doesnt sound right so im just gonna stick with**

**BUG OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hey guys! It's Tuesday! Woo Hoo! So I have changed my name to CrystalAgreste! I have/will post/posted this on Archive Of Our Own under the same name! Enjoy!**

"So, purr-incess would you like to be my girlfriend now?"

"of course, you silly Chaton! And you know you could say your puns are claw-ful." Walking down the stairs felt like an eternity but they finally reached the bottom just as it started to rain.

"Do you remember back when it was my first day of school and it was raining, and I gave you my umbrella? This takes me back to then. I had no idea who you were but when Chloe had put that gum on your seat, I knew that I had to take it off. I'm glad that I did princess. I'm also glad that I found out who you were bugaboo."

"oh Chat! You know I hate that name! come on take me home, it's raining!"

"Oh, is my princess cold? Does she want my jacket?"

"No, she wants you to take her home! And yes, I want your jacket." Adrien gave her his jacket and transformed into chat noir. "Let's get you home princess." He picked her up and they reached her home and Adrien put her in her bed. Just as he was about to leave, she grabbed his arm and pulled him down next to her. He transformed back and they talked and chatted, and then Adrien fell asleep. Marinette's phone buzzed. Marinette saw that it was from her best friend Alya. _Hey girl! Where you at? Do you know where Adrien is? Nino has been messaging and calling him all night and he isn't getting anything back! _Marinette laughed and started typing back. _Yeah, he's with me and he's asleep. Did he and Nino have something planned? _Alya typed back saying _guurrl do I want to know? Actually, yes, I do! Tell all the deets! _What should she do? She couldn't tell Alya that she was ladybug and that Adrien was Chat noir! She can't tell her that she thought that Adrien had died. She decided to go with _I was out somewhere, and I had a panic attack and he saw me and helped me get back under control. He realised that he secretly loved me, and he took me home and we chatted, and he fell asleep. He looks like an angel when he's asleep __. _ Marinette put her phone away and looked over at her boyfriend.

"His bed hair is kinda odd... as if he's…" she kissed him and didn't notice that he had woken up. "As if he's someone else?" Adrien sits up and Marinette gasps. "Sorry, you just looked so cute!"

"A bit eager are we little lady?" Marinette grabbed a pillow and put it on his face, pushing him back down. _Ok no way nope nope_ she thought_ his hair is just stupid! _"Mari, I'm sorry lemme breathe! Why are you so strong?!" Marinette lifted the pillow and said, "Well maybe because I'm ladybug duh?" Adrien chuckled and leaned up to kiss Marinette just as she leaned down. Their lips crashed together and they both chuckled. They both rolled over, so they were facing each other, and Adrien reached behind Marinette and pulled her hair ties out.

"Adrien what…what are you doing?" She never wore her hair out ever.

"you look beautiful with your hair out, Princess, you should wear it out this way more often"

"ok if you want it that way, Chaton"

**A/N- Yay! They are dating now! So I'm coming up to exam week which is next week so I may or may not be able to update the chapters next week! I'll try my best though!**

**Keep Sparkling!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Crystal here! It's Thursday! So I'm gonna create a crossover between Miraculous Ladybug and Avengers. I haven't uploaded it yet but I'll do it either later today or tomorrow. This chapter has a little bit of a make out scene in which I'm no good at writing. So yeah...**

**Anyways, Enjoy Chapter 4!**

"So, with the school masquerade dance on Friday, do you… do you wanna be my date for it?" Adrien was really nervous he didn't want her to say no because he really loved her. He had his outfit planned already. Master Fu had given him a special ring for this sort of occasion, and he had bought Ladybug's with him for when he was to see her again. He never thought that Marinette would be his Ladybug. "I already have a dress for you. I was going to invite Ladybug, but I never knew who she was. But now I know who she is so I can give it to you in person and see you try it on. Here try it on I want to see you!" he handed her a box and she took it and opened it. It was a pair of earrings similar to her ladybug ones except they were dangly.

"Oh Adrien! They are lovely!"

"Try them on!" Marinette went into her bathroom so that she could surprise Adrien and Tikki followed her. Marinette took off her earrings and put these ones on. Tikki reappeared and said to Marinette "These can also be used as your normal earrings for fighting Hawkmoth. But to change you need to say 'Tikki, dress up!'"

"Tikki, dress up!" Marinette was suddenly surrounded in a red light. She looked down and saw that she had the most beautiful dress she had ever seen on! It was a short dress with a hoop that brought it out and it looked like a ladybug's wings getting ready to fly off. It had a black bow tied up at the back and a red bow in her hair her hair was down and in an Alice in wonderland style. She had red elbow high gloves. She had her trademark ladybug mask on, but it was a slight pink.

"Adrien, are you ready?"

"I've always been ready my lady" Marinette walked out of her bathroom and stood in the middle of her room. Adrien was speechless. He could not believe that Marinette could be so flawless and so perfect. He realised he must have been staring because Marinette said "Chaton? Earth to mon Chaton? Are you there my lovely prince?"

"Yeah... yeah I'm here. How can you be my girlfriend? I don't deserve you!" Marinette blushed. Marinette looked around and couldn't find Plagg, Adrien's kwami so she asked where he was. Adrien told her he was somewhere special. He then went into the bathroom and a few moments later he came out wearing a tuxedo with a grey vest and a green tie the colour of his gorgeous green eyes. He was wearing a black collared shirt and was wearing his trademark cat ears and black mask. Marinette was now the one speechless. She couldn't think of anything to say but "Damn why is my boyfriend so handsome?" Adrien chuckled and pulled Marinette closer.

"Well for starters because he is a model and he is the son of a respected man in Paris, so he knows how to strut his stuff!" Marinette started giggling. "What? What's so funny Mari?"

"You! "strut your stuff'?"

"Ah yes the typical strut your stuff! Always makes girls fall for me!"

"Sure, sure Chaton you can believe that!" Marinette leaned forward and kissed her boyfriend. When she broke off there was a tap at her trapdoor. "Marinette? Is someone up there with you?" it was her dad, Tom Dupain.

"Ah... no? I'm all by myself"

"Oh well I thought that I might bring you something to eat seeing as its 5:30 so I brought you some croissants"

"Okay papa! Let me just get changed first." She grabbed Adrien and pulled him into the bathroom and said the code words and she was back in her normal everyday clothes. "Coming papa!" she opened the trapdoor and saw that there were four croissants on the plate. "Thanks papa you're the best!"

"I'm only doing what I can!" Tom walks down the stairs and closes the trapdoor behind him. Adrien comes out of the bathroom excited for the best croissants in all of Paris.

"Hey! I get croissants this time instead of like when we had to practice for the championships!"

"Yep chaton, you can get croissants this time. Two for each of us. And there is butter as well."

"Mari your dad is the best!"

"Hahahaha yes, Adrien he really is." Marinette remembers a time back when she was young when her papa was reading her a story about Cinderella and her telling her father that she would find her prince one day and never let him go.

"What are you thinking about princess?" Princess that name. she loved it. It also gave her that sense of nostalgia.

"I'm just thinking back to when I was five and my papa was telling me the story of Cinderella and I told him that one day I would find my prince charming and never let him go. And I found you, my prince. I found you and I'm never ever letting you go!" Marinette leaned up against Adrien and found herself really tired. She yawned and Adrien chuckled.

"Feeling a little tired, are we?"

"Shut up Adrien. Not everyone is nocturnal! Or had a cat nap."

"Well you better not fall asleep yet, we have school today. And we are switching seats, Alya and I are going to switch seats so I can be your side forever princess." Adrien grabs her hand and kisses it. "come on princess get ready and then I'll meet you out the front at your door. Okay?"

"Okay. See you in fi…" Adrien leaned down and kissed her. Her lips parted letting him in and his tongue slid into her mouth. She leaned further into the kiss and Adrien pulled her closer and their hips joined. Adrien pushed her up against her wall and she let out a small moan. "more… more…" she whispered. Adrien answered her request by going down her body and kissing her neck. Then her stomach then back up to her mouth. His hands went further and further up her thigh. He let out a small groan. He wanted more and more. He just couldn't get enough of her. He kissed her ear and bit at it. She let out another moan and then replied by biting him on the shoulder and then on the kissing him on the lips again. They broke apart for long enough to catch their breath again. "We should probably get ready. But I want more." That was the undoing of Adrien. He leaned down as she leaned up and their lips crashed together. His hands went up to her stomach and then up to her hair which was still down. Her hands slid under his shirt feeling his muscles. At that point, they were interrupted as Sabine, Marinette's mum, yelled up the stairs that it was time for Marinette to come down to go to school or she was going to be late for school. "I'll see you at school, Chaton!" She grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs. She looks so damn gorgeous. I can't wait for school. Adrien transformed into Chat Noir and went back to his house and quickly grabbed his stuff then went out his window as Chat Noir. As he got to the block near his school he transformed back and ran the rest of the way to the school. As he walked up the stairs, Marinette ran around the corner. She saw Adrien and a big smile came across her face. She raced up to him and said "Ready?"

**A/N- so this was a bit more of a longer chapter. Have a nice day!**

**Keep Sparkling!**


	5. Authors Note Sorry

so my wifi isnt working so i may have to wait till next week to post. maybe thursday.

sorry guys!

keep sparkling


End file.
